The Rescue and The Revelation
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: The sequel to "Will you help me tell our daughter?". Skye has been kidnapped by Ward. Phil Coulson and Melinda May have lost their daughter to Hydra for a second time. They're determined to get her back, and when they do, they want to tell her the truth. Singing along is both optional and recommended. Please review. FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I have returned, and I hope everyone is still eager and happy for this sequel as I am. I have to say, when I first wrote the original, I never expected to give it a second part, or even a third. So before I begin the sequel, I would like to take a moment to thank some people who have had a major impact on this.**

**First, **_**Elfreda3699**_**, who inspired me to write a second part for Melinda May. Everyone, it is because of dear Elfie (don't mind if I call you that) that you are reading this now. Thanks to **_**SweetPeaKayla**_**, who gave my muse the suggestion for another musical bit. **_**Smileychamleon**_**- for giving me the push to write and not leave you guys hanging. **_** - **_**for all the positive words and giving me a good load of sympathy feels for Ward with some brilliant stories. Thanks to all my guests who have read and reviewed, you guys rock! A standing ovation for the Big 3: **_**LisaMichelle25, bellapaige88, **_**and **_**charmed4lifekaren**_**. Without them, I never would have known of this wonderful theory. And a final thanks to every user or guest who has read and reviewed!**

**I own nothing, which is okay because I'm a really weird fan. (But I would hand over May's 'I really want to tell my daughter' to the writers for a musical episode, jk) Just sit back, smile, and embark on the magical sequel.**

* * *

**_Part 1-Song_**

For the First time in Forever

(Set to the tune of…you know. Told from various viewpoints that will be enclosed in []. The second verse is kind of set a little bit before the first.)

[Skye] _That's new sound-wait, I hear more,_

_Did someone get slammed against the door?_

_I think my rescue finally has arrived!_

_For days, I've suffered in these cell walls,_

_There's no way to escape Garrett's tests at all,_

_Now my family's come to get me out!_

_There'll be lots of hugs and fussing; it'll feel so great,_

_Please hurry up, I cannot wait!_

_For the first time in forever, I've got a family who cares so much,_

_For the first time in forever, I'll being coming back to my home,_

_Don't know if I'm in shock or relief, but I'm somewhere in that zone._

'_Cause for the first time in forever, my parents have come to take me home._

(Why are you two crying when I say this? Is everything okay?)

[Coulson] _Let's go, we have to save our girl,_

_Get Skye out and bring her home,_

_We'll never let them take our baby girl again._

_See on the map, the cells are here,_

_Trip, Mel, and I will be in there,_

_FitzSimmons, find Ward and get his story straight._

_I know this is going to be dangerous, and also a little bit hard,_

_But we come out with Skye, she's important to us all!_

_For the first time in forever, we'll tell her all we know,_

[May] _For the first time in forever, Skye will see her search ended long ago._

[Coulson] _And it's going to be a bit scary,_

[May] _We don't know how she'll react._

[Coulson and May] _But for the first time in forever, we won't be holding back._

[Ward] _I must let them in. I'll no longer be_

_The little robot soldier Garrett made me be._

_Feel, can't conceal,_

_Go save Skye's life,_

_One thing goes wrong and this could be the end of my life._

_It can only be today._

[Simmons] _Hurry Ward, we can't delay._

[Ward] _I can't make any more mistakes_

[Fitz] _We trust you, now let's escape._

[Ward]_ Right, now it's time to open up the airfield gate._

[All] _The gaaaate!_

[Skye] _For the first time in forever…_

[Triplett] _Let's go right now, Hydra won't be able to catch our plane._

[Skye] _Ward's come back and won't repeat,_

[May] _Skye there's something you have to know._

[Skye] _I finally know of my hidden past_

[Coulson] _Please don't fear,_

[Skye] _And found my parents even closer than I could think_

[May and Coulson] _Our daughter's back and we'll keep her safe!_

[Skye] _I've finally solved my puzzle,_

_Its completion feels so great,_

_Because for the first time in forever,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I know my parents are Coulson and May!_

* * *

**There you guys go! This is the first part of three, and its intention is to be the one song that connects the last two parts together. Hopefully, I can finish writing out the part about rescuing Skye and post it by next weekend, and then the one after I can give you Skye finding out who her parents really are.**

**Please review! I want to see how this compares to 'Will you help me tell our daughter?'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted how they all get out of this mess! I've gotten sucked into a couple of my other stories, and I just realized that this really needs an update. So please excuse my laziness and enjoy this chapter! Hopefully, it will make up for my neglect.**

**Ward is going to get redeemed, and I'm getting kind of deeper than I normally would with him. I hope it works out.**

* * *

Phil Coulson sat on the floor of Agent Koenig's office, his ex-wife curled up beside him sobbing. When they'd come back from Portland, found Koenig dead, and Ward, Skye, and the Bus missing, he'd wanted to just got throw up. Instead, he'd just stood there, paralyzing in shock. Melinda had turned white and started trembling next to him in the empty hanger. After Simmons had determined that Ward was the one who had killed Koenig, she had screamed and run off crying. Her abrupt departure had caused Trip and Fitz to explode with questions over her reaction, and he'd been left with no other option than to tell them all the truth. That he and Melinda had once been married and had a baby girl who had been kidnapped before she was barely five months old. That Skye was their daughter.

Phil had left them to absorb the news and gone off to find her. He'd followed the sobs to Koenig's office, where the door was locked. For ten minutes he had talked to her through the door, trying to calm her down. Eventually, she'd let him in, and the two of them had sat there together, talking softly about the past and how much they missed each other. Portland had showed him that the woman he really loved had been beside him the entire time.

"Sir?"

A gentle knock came on the door. "It's Simmons," the muffled voice on the other side said. "Something's come up."

"Is it Skye?" Phil asked curiously, trying not to get his hopes up too high in case he was wrong. "Is she back? Did she escape?"

Next to him, Melinda lifted her head up. He could see a little spark of hope flashing in her eyes.

"No, sorry sir," Simmons sounded apologetic. "But there's a call coming in. For you. It's…it's Ward."

"That BASTARD!" Melinda rocketed up, eyes full of anger. "WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT!"

When they took Amy for the first time, Melinda had been a frantic wreck. If a lead ever came up, she would take it and search as far as she could with it. One of those leads had taken her straight to Bahrain, and led to their separation. Knowing who had captured their daughter this time had sent her into an emotional tailspin. After she let him in, Melinda had told him that she blamed herself for not staying behind, for not being there to help her daughter. Phil had told her that Ward could have killed her too. "I would have brought him down with me," was her response.

"Easy, Mel," Phil soothed, lowering her fists. Once she relaxed, he opened the door. Simmons stood there, looking meek. "Why is he calling us?"

Simmons chewed her lip. "Well, sir, um, he wants to talk to you about…about Skye."

Phil counted to ten in his head. "Then we'll talk. And I highly intend to make sure that we trace that call so we can find that son of a bitch."

* * *

"So she's okay?" Trip asked. There were noises in the background, sounding like shouting. Probably May or Coulson.

"Yeah, for now," Grant Ward sighed, looking around nervously. Using his phone had been a risky move. If Garrett or Raina or even that idiot Kaminsky found him, the he would be dead. "But I don't know how much longer she'' be that way. Garrett wants to cut her open to find a cure for himself. I can't let that happen. I can't be this anymore. You need to come rescue her."

"Hold up man," Trip said. "Coulson and May are here. Its Ward guys, he-"

"I know damn well who it is!" Grant cringed as he heard the venomous tone of May's voice. "Listen up, Ward. If there is one scratch on Skye that has been caused by you, then I swear I will-"

"She's fine!" Grant almost shouted out the words. A cold swear was breaking out on his forehead. Even over the phone, Melinda May was terrifying. "It's Garrett though. **He's** the one who took her as a baby. He got Hydra to do some experiments on her, and now he's convinced that she'd the key to him surviving. I swear, I am not lying, but you need to save her. You have to believe me!"

"Hold on, what's wrong with Garrett? And how do you know that Skye…" Coulson's voice trailed off.

Taking a deep breath, Grant told them everything about Garrett and the Deathlok project. He told them about how he had found a file lying out with Skye's recent medical information, and looked through it to find out that Hydra had kidnapped Amelia Margaret Coulson as a baby and subjected her to multiple experiments. How she'd been taken to a village in the Hunan Province by one of the workers there in an attempt to get her out, except Hydra had decided to destroy the village by killing everyone, and assumed she was dead in the carnage. How he had overheard Raina and Garrett discussing that Garrett could be saved, but Skye's life was going to be the cost. "I'm telling you the truth!" he pleaded into the receiver. "Please, you have to believe me. You have to come get her out. I'll help you get in and out without Garrett catching you; I swear on my life that I will. I will do **anything** to make sure that Skye is safe and out of the hands of that monster."

Grant breathed in heavily and felt moisture on his cheeks. He was crying, actually crying because he was terrified that Skye was going to die and it would be his fault.

The silence on the other end was murder to him. He was afraid that they'd hang up on him and Skye would die. That all his efforts to keep her alive and get her out would be in vain.

"You love her." May's voice broke the silence. It was heavy with disapproval that he, a Hydra agent, was in love with the daughter of two of SHIELD's greatest legends. "You would die to keep her safe?"

"Yes," he let out a ragged breath and wiped his face. "I would. Please, you can leave me here, but at least take her. I can't let Garrett…" his voice cracked as images of Skye, pale and lifeless, flashed through his head.

"We'll get you out, too," said Coulson, his voice reassuring. "If you're willing to die for someone you love, then that's all I need to hear. Now tell us what we need to know."

* * *

The little flyer soared over the clouds, racing toward their destination. On board, Phil, Melinda, Simmons, Fitz, and Trip were arming themselves for the assault they were prepared to carry out against the Hydra base. A radio on Fitz's belt represented Ward.

"As soon as those charges that Ward's set go off, then you two-" Phil pointed to Fitz and Simmons. "-find him and get him on the plane. Trip, Mel and I will go to the cells where they're holding Skye and break her out."

"What happens if we see Garrett?" Trip asked, his fist clenching in anger. He'd lost a partner to his former SO.

"If it comes to life or death, shoot him," was Coulson's only reply. As furious as he was at Garrett for everything he'd done to him and Melinda, he didn't want to kill unless it was completely necessary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo was talking over the radio to Ward. "Is everything ready?" he asked.

"It's all set and done," the specialist confirmed.

"We're gonna get ya out, buddy," Fitz said, smiling at Simmons.

A heavy sigh came over the radio. "You shouldn't, Fitz," Ward's ragged voice whispered. "I don't deserve it. Just get Skye out and leave me here."

"We're not doing that," Simmons leaned over the radio, her tone slightly scolding. "You're helping save Skye, and you're our friend."

"I'm evil, Simmons. I've done bad things, and I don't deserve-"

"No, you're not!" Fitz snapped into the radio. "Trust me, mate. I know you. You are in no way evil, you've just been forced into doing something against your will. You deserve a new chance, Ward, and we're going to give it to you. By doing this, by telling us where Skye is and wanting to get her out, you're redeeming yourself."

"Really?" Ward's voice held a trace of hope.

"I mean it," the engineer replied as he felt the plane dip. "We'll see you soon. Over and out."

* * *

"We're going to tell her everything when she's back with us," Phil said to Melinda as she shut off the plane's systems once they'd landed. He didn't want to hold back anymore. He didn't want any more chances to pass by him without taking them. He didn't want to lose Amy again.

Melinda nodded. For months, she'd tried to conceal her emotions, her maternal instincts, from getting in the way of her role as an agent. It had hurt whenever Skye/Amy would sit next to her in the cockpit and she couldn't find the words to tell her that she was her mother. It had hurt hardest when Quinn had shot her daughter, and she'd lashed out as a result. "I'm not risking losing her again, Phil. She _needs_ to know that her family has been there the whole time, and I don't want to hide this from her anymore."

Melinda sighed and bit her lip. "I want my daughter to know who I am. To-to hear her call me _Mom._" Her voice dropped to a whisper and she ducked her head.

Instantly, Phil's arms were around her. She felt safe whenever she was in his arms. She loved him still, and had never stopped loving him. Without a second thought, she lifted her head up and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered when they broke away.

He smiled warmly at her. "I love you too, Melinda," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now, let's go get our baby girl."

* * *

**Wow, I got so much more emotional with Ward's part than I expected. I don't know how I got that much emotion in him loving Skye, because (don't kill me!) I don't really ship SkyeWard. It might have been the music I kept playing as I wrote this. I hoped you liked that!**

**I'm hoping to get the third and final where Skye gets rescued and learns the truth written out and up soon. Once again, I'm very sorry this took so darn long.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! Once again, I apologize for the long wait again. Please forgive me, and instead take a club to the imp that likes to reside in my brain and distract me.**

**This will be the FINAL chapter in the sequel. It's been a good long run, and I'm so thankful for all those who have supported this, as well as my other fics. As a person who's not really confident about their writing, seeing your reviews and comments makes me feel so wonderful and motivated. Thank you all for supporting me, and encouraging me to do more.**

* * *

_Crack_

Skye's eyes widened a little more, and she sluggishly pulled herself into an upright position. She could have sworn that someone had just been slammed against the door to Hydra's dungeons. Was that scuffling too? Was someone coming for her?

"_That, or I'm starting to hallucinate,"_ Skye bitterly thought as she shifted over to lean against the wall, cradling her broken arm, silently cursing the scientists who had experimented on her as a child.

Skye had no idea how long she had been in the stupid base; it could have been anywhere from a few days to even a week. She didn't even know where it was exactly; Ward could have moved her after he drugged her for all she knew. The only thing she did know was why she was an 084.

Turned out, it was her blood of all things. She'd been strapped in a chair as Raina took her blood, and listened in awe as she told Garrett that it had healing properties. It could heal any ailment or injury, from a small cut to even cancer. However, it could only work in others, and not with her. She'd found this out the hard way after Garrett ordered some idiot named Kaminsky to beat her with the Berzerker staff to see how it worked. She'd been thrown back into the cell with a broken arm, a long slash on her arm, and bruises all over her body.

Last night, she'd heard the guards outside her door mentioning something about Garrett planning on 'draining' her to heal himself. Skye had learned during her sessions with Raina the flower psycho that the more serious the injury, the more of her blood was needed. Garrett must be really sick to need all of her blood. And all of her blood meant none left for herself.

"Skye!"

She felt her body freeze, and slowly looked over in the direction of the noise. Coulson was shoving a key into the lock on her door with May pressed to the bars and Trip standing back a bit for them. The door swung open with a click, and the two senior agents tumbled inside, pulling her into a hug.

The tears came suddenly, and in torrents. "I d-d-d-didn't think you guys would come," she bawled on Coulson's shoulder. "It was so long…I thought t-t-that Garrett was right, that you guys didn't c-c-c-c-care about me."

"Shh, it's okay," May soothed, smoothing her tangled hair. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there were tear-stains on her face. Coulson looked exactly the same way. "You're okay, Skye. We came for you, and we always will. You're going to be alright."

"I really wanted my family to find me," Skye sniffled, wiping her eyes with her good arm. "And now my parents are here and…."

She stopped abruptly. The faces of her parental figures looked shocked and surprised and even a bit….happy. "Are you okay?"

"How…" Coulson began, but Trip cleared his throat. "We need to talk to you later, Skye. As soon as we get out of this hell-hole."

Trip nodded. "We need to make sure FitzSimmons have Ward with them first."

"NO!" shrieked Skye as May helped her up. "He's with Garrett. He's Hydra. He's the reason I ended up here."

"And he's also the reason that we're here," May replied as they walked out the door. The two goons who had been at the door were now unconscious. "He called us and told us what Garrett wanted to do to you. Ward said he needed to get you out, so that you were safe. That they'd already hurt you enough."

* * *

"Come on!" Jemma's head whipped from side to side as she and Fitz followed close behind Grant through the halls of the Hydra base. "We need to get out of here!"

"We're almost there," Grant answered as he led the scientists around another corner. After they'd met up with him, they'd shut down half the base, destroyed Raina's lab (along with the girl herself) in an explosion, and had just opened the gates to the airfield, where the Bus was waiting for them. Hopefully, Coulson, May, and Trip were already there with Skye. He hadn't been allowed to see since he had brought her to Garrett, but he knew that she needed serious medical based on some of the sounds he'd heard.

"We're almost there," Grant said, a surge of relief pushing through his veins as the door leading out into the airfield. Jemma squeaked behind him, but Grant could on focus on the door. They were almost safe. He was so close to freedom, so close to-

"Going somewhere?"

Grant slowed into a stop, a chill running down his spine. Slowly, he turned around and saw Garrett holding Fitz and Jemma in a headlock, a feat helped by his cybernetic enhancements. A gun was pressed against Jemma's temple while the biochemist tried not to whimper.

"Let them go." Grant's voice was low and angry as he looked at the monster who he had once regarded as a hero.

Garrett only shook his head and tightened his grip. "Sorry son," he sneered as Fitz began to gasp. "But did you really think that I would let you get away with this? Ward, I saved your ass all those years ago when your family left you to rot, and this is how you repay me? I'm disappointed, son. I really am."

"NO!" Grant roared furiously. "You didn't save me, you condemned me. I was no more than a puppet to you for fifteen goddamn years, but no more! I'm done with you making me do these things. I will not be controlled by you ever again. And I refuse to let you hurt the people I care about. If you want to kill them, then you'll have to get through me first."

"Is that so?" A maniacal smile slid across Garrett's face as he shifted the gun from Jemma toward Grant. "Well then, goodbye Wa-"

A sharp buzz made the lights flicker, and Garrett collapsed to the ground, dropping his gun to clutch his metal side in agony. Fitz and Jemma scrambled away, and Grant could see an EMP like the one they'd had in South Ossetia clutched in Fitz's hand. "It's not his turn to die!" the engineer spat angrily.

Swallowing, Grant walked over to where Garrett had fallen, and kicked the gun to the side. He drew his own firearm.

"Ward," Garrett rasped. "Think about this. Killing me…it won't make them forgive you. They'll never forgive you. Doing this won't get back on Coulson's team of goody-goodies. If you really want to redeem yourself, then you'd turn me and yourself in, son."

_Buddy. Coulson. Skye. Trip's partner._ The faces flashed across his mind.

"I don't care about redemption," he confessed. "All I want to do is protect the people who I care about. The people who are my family."

With that, he pulled the trigger, and the bullet imbedded itself into Garrett's skull. He fell back, dead.

Grant gasped as Jemma suddenly threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into the fabric of his leather jacket.

"I should have just walked away," Grant whispered hollowly. "Killing a man while he was down, it's wrong. I'm no better than him."

"He was evil," Fitz replied, his face a mix of determination and understanding. "He needed to be stopped. He was going to kill you, and us. You saved us, Ward. You made the right call."

"Now let's get out of here!" Jemma added, tugging Grant's arm toward the exit door.

* * *

They ran out onto the airfield just as the other group burst out of another door. Grant's heart jumped up to his throat when he saw Skye cradled limply in May's arms. As soon as they climbed up the cargo gate and closed it, May laid her daughter down on the lab table while Simmons began to get supplies out. "Stay with her," she murmured to Coulson, kissing him before taking off up the spiral staircase to the cockpit.

Coulson nodded, and he and Grant retreated off to the side while Jemma nad Fitz began to work on patching up Skye's wounds. "Is she okay?" Grant asked nervously.

"Passed out in the halls," sighed Coulson. "Might have been dehydration, exhaustion, but she just collapsed before we got out the door. What were they doing to her down there?"

"They wouldn't let me see her." He looked away in shame. "I had no idea what was going on until…."

His voice cracked when he thought about what he'd done. "Garrett tried to kill FitzSimmons," he blurted out. "And I…I…"

"You killed him?" Grant nodded.

Coulson pressed his lips together. "It's always a tough call, but when the people you care about are in danger, you'll do almost anything."

"Yeah," Grant mumbled, still feeling awkward.

"Thank you, Grant." Coulson looked over at him. "Thank you for saving Skye."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for what I did-"

"But in the end, you saved her," Coulson interrupted, turning toward him. "And because of that, I'm wiping your slate clean. You're welcome to join the team again…if you want to."

For the first time, Grant was completely accepting with the idea of being on a team. When you went in solo, you had no one to watch your back. But with a team, you had someone watching out for you. You had acceptance. You had a family. "I'd like that, sir."

"Good," Coulson smiled before going completely serious. 'But I'm keeping my eye on you and my daughter. If you ever do anything to hurt her again in anyway, then you're going to have to worry about me, Melinda, FitzSimmons, Trip, and the Avengers, because we will make your life hell. Understood?"

Grant gulped. "Understood, sir."

Coulson chuckled. "I'm glad you're back, Ward."

The specialist looked at his feet, blushing. "Me too, sir," he replied. "Me too."

* * *

She felt warm and comfortable. Her arm felt secure and hurt less than it had been. But that beeping was annoying her. Skye blinked her eyes open and sighed at the sight of the familiar white walls. Her broken arm was now in a cast, and there was an IV drip attached to her arm. The low rumble of the Bus's engines told them they were in the air, which meant…she was safe!

There was something warm and heavy clasped around her hand that wasn't peeking out of a cast. Ward was sitting in a chair by her bed, holding her hand and staring off into space.

"Hey, Robo-Agent," Skye croaked, her throat feeling incredibly dry.

Ward looked up and over at her. "Skye?" he whispered, his face filling with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I am so sorry," he apologized, looking at her with eyes full of sorrow and regret. "I shouldn't have done this. It's all my fault. I don't know why I did it, it was so wrong. If I had known Garrett as going to do this, I wouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done it period. I should have just killed him sooner. God, I'm so sorry Skye."

"May said you called them to get me out, and that you wanted to be left behind," Skye felt realization dawn on her. "You betrayed that slimeball for me? To get me to safety?"

"I actually ended up killing him after he tried to do in FitzSimmons," he admitted guiltily.

"But you still went against that psychopath because…you care about me."

"I do, Skye," Grant held her hand a little tighter. "I care about you a lot."

Skye smiled. Maybe she wasn't wrong about liking Ward after all. "Me too, Grant."

She was about to say more when she saw May and Coulson appear in the doorway. May was holding a thick file in her arms. Both looked a little shaken and appeared to have crying again. Ward noticed them and paled, his hand slipped out of Skye's as he stood up abruptly.

"I'll leave you guys alone," he mumbled as he hastily exited the room.

"Are you feeling better?" May asked softly as she and Coulson came over and sat on the edge of her bed. "We were so worried when you passed out in the hallway."

"Oh, I'm fine," Skye waved her casted arm jokingly. "Seriously though, I'll live. It's all good."

A silence settled over the room until Coulson cleared his throat. "We need to talk to you about something you said to us earlier, Skye. About us being your….."

"Oh," Skye felt her heart flood with the familiar feeling of disappointment and rejection that she'd grown up with in the foster system. "Is this about me calling you two my parents? Because I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, but it's just…I can't explain it. To me, you're like the parents I always wanted but never had. Even when I screwed up, you still kept me around, and I got to learn from my mistakes. If I ever find my real parents though, I would want them to be just like you."

May's hands flew over her mouth, and Coulson looked awestruck. They looked as though they were going to start crying again.

May slid the file into Skye's lap. "Ward found this in the Hydra base. It had your name on it. We added some stuff to it that we already had. This seems like the best way we can think of to explain this to you."

"Thanks," Skye smiled and started to flip through the folder. On top were recent items, like SHIELD medical reports and notes from Raina the flower nut and her psycho experiments. But there was a large time gap after her first SHIELD medical report and the item following it. The date of the next item was over twenty-four years ago, with a Hydra logo at the top of the page and a picture of a baby her with bunch of medical jargon next to it. Skye frowned and turned over the next page, where she found a copy of a birth certificate. Her birth certificate.

_Name:_ Amelia Margaret

_Mother:_ Melinda Qiaolian May-Coulson

_Father:_ Phillip James Coulson

"Oh my god," Skye whispered, her trembling hand covering her mouth. She looked up at the two people sitting on the edge of her bed who had taken her in and given her purpose. The people responsible for her existence. For the first time in forever, she could see all the similarities between them and herself. She really was their daughter.

"Amy?" Her father moved closer and took her free hand. Her mother scooted closed, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier-"

"It was my fault," May admitted, cutting him off. "I was scared, and I held him back from telling you because of that. Ever since that horrible night when we woke up and found you gone from your room, I blamed myself for not keeping you safe. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you'd think that we didn't want you. But for every day that's passed since we lost you, all I've ever wanted is to have my baby back. To be the family we were meant to be."

"Can you forgive us?" Coulson asked. "Can you forgive us for not telling you? For everything?"

Skye gazed up at her parents and smiled. "Of course," she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. "You're my parents, and just knowing that you wanted me…"

Skye began to cry then. May moved forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, sobbing. Coulson joined them and tears fell down his cheeks too.

"Mom, Dad," Skye choked out. "I have a mom and dad."

"Yes, Amy," May laughed, kissing the top of her head. "You do, baby."

"Thank you for finding me," Skye sobbed. "You found me, and I love you guys so much."

"We love you too, baby girl," Coulson said, smiling at his daughter.

The family was finally reunited. It had taken over twenty four years, but they now had each other again.

_Because for the first time in forever,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I know my parents are Coulson and May!_

* * *

**I hope that was a satisfying ending for you all. I'm not going to lie, I cried a bit while I wrote Skye's speech to Coulson and May before she knew they were her parents. If the show had only gone one season (which it thankfully hasn't, LESS THAN A MONTH Y'ALL!), then this is how I would have wanted it to end.**

**Once again, thank you guys for everything, and be sure to leave a final review to tell me how this went. **


End file.
